The Void
Story This article (may) contains Upcoming Features that were still not added to the game. VoidSpace takes place in The Void, which is an area of space the player's character has been unwittingly catapulted into via a network of wormholes that exist in the universe. Characters cannot escape it and are forced to live among each other in The Void, fighting for the few available Resources that manage to find their way into this desolate place through the wormholes. The Void is also a place where the very physical nature of the universe is somehow different. The most obvious difference when you enter The Void is the drag your ship experiencies as it moves about. The drag increases as you speed up, thus limiting the maximum speed of your ship. Energy Weapons also seem to be impacted by this strange phenomenon as energy dissipates quickly as it travels through space. Not much is known about The Void, and your character will need to perform research to study it and unlock its secrets. In doing this, you may uncover properties of The Void that you can use to your advantage, allowing for inventions that will aid you in your survival. One day, your character may even discover a way to leave. Exploring Upon arrival, you will find that The Void is not as empty as it's name suggests. The wormholes have filled it with Asteroids, Gases, Wreckage from civilizations, and even other players. Search The Void to find the materials you will need for energy and construction of your own ship equipment, buildings, outposts, and ammunition. Find ancient abandoned player-made civilizations that you can research and study, acquire, or disassemble and recycle. There are no NPCs in VoidSpace instead, every man-made structure has to be built by a real player. There are circumstances that could occur to force players to leave an outpost they had constructed and for it to become abandoned permanently. This would allow other players to discover the abandoned facilities and begin to overtake and/or perform research on the technology the players created. Certainly one of the most powerful aspects of the game will be alliances made with other players. There is power in numbers. Discover other player outposts and possibly join another group in order to maintain your own security. Even if you don't want to join another group, having a safe place to trade goods can only help. There are no maps given for the game, instead, players will be forced to create their own map of the area by exploring. Once an area has been explored, a player can then sell the map to another player, or share it freely. Established civilizations may want to make map sharing as part of their initiation process for new players. Trade and Shipping Parts of the game world will have higher concentrations of certain raw resources than others. Mine and collect these resources and travel to distant parts of the game world to sell your goods at a premium. Furthermore, players can create factories, and even entire industries, manufacturing ships, equipment , and ammunition. These goods will also need to be distributed throughout the game world. The game can undergo sweeping changes due to major player actions. Wars, for example, can change supply and demand of various goods and raw materials in an area. Traders not involved in the war could use it to their advantage by shipping goods to either side. Long range shipping can be done if a player sets up a series of waypoints that his ship would navigate to automatically. Since there is no concept of "logging off", it is important for a player to prepare for a trip that could potentially be dangerous with pirates ready to intercept. Keeping with a caravan of other players, building defensive drones, and keeping the ships equipment up-to-date with the latest in offensive and defensive technology will go a long way to keeping a player safe on a long trip. If the player is offline when his ship is attacked, the players ship will automatically defend itself according to the rules the player has defined, or the default rules of engagement. If the player ha VoidSpace as an app on his phone, he will receive a notification about activity in-game like attacks and chats. You can trade more than just raw materials and equipment. Players will be able to sell the rights to buildings and even entire outposts, managed completely by the trade window in-game. Players will also be able to sell ideas, skills, and even maps.